We propose to develop a new intravascular catheter that reduces the occurrence of catheter related blood stream infections. In the United States alone an estimated 250,000 cases of central venous catheter bloodstream infections (BSI) occur in hospitals each year. The mortality attributable to each infection is estimated to be 12% - 25% and the increased cost to the health- care system is approximately $25,000 per episode. The estimated annual cost of caring for patients with BSI ranges from $296 million to $2.3 billion. Therefore, the economical and social cost of BSI is substantial and a need exists for a new catheter that can reduce the risk of infection. We propose to develop a new catheter that uses pulsed surface heating to prevent bacterial growth and adhesion. Our concept uses laser light that can be effectively coupled into the catheter wall to accurately heat a thin absorbing layer on the outer surface that uses thermochromic material. The use of a thermochromic material which can quickly change it's absorption properties at a preselected transition temperature allows for accurate control of the peak temperature. The advantage of this catheter design is that it eliminates the need for antimicrobial/antibiotic coatings on catheters which can ultimately lead to drug resistant bacteria. The three key aims of the proposed research are: 1) Design and build a prototype light heated catheter (LHC) and laser control system, 2) Perform laboratory testing of the LHC prototype to verify uniform heating and the temperature limiting efficacy of thermochromic pigments 3) Perform in-vitro bacterial testing to validate the antimicrobial properties of the LHC prototype. The worldwide market for a new catheter that can reduce the infection risk exceeds $200 Million and has the potential to save the health care system billions of dollars. Successful completion of the proposed research will yield a catheter and system design that can immediately be tested in animal trials. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In the United States alone an estimated 250,000 cases of central venous catheter bloodstream infections occur in hospitals each year. We propose to develop a new catheter that uses pulsed surface heating to prevent bacterial growth and adhesion. The catheter uses laser absorption in a thermochromic layer to safely heat the catheter surface and kill bacteria.